User blog:Ezekielfan22/Mrs. Lee (Victorious)
Mrs. Lee (Susan Chuang) is the villainess of "Wok Star", episode 1.17 of Victorious (airdate January 17, 2011). She was the owner of sushi restaurant Nozu and the mother of Daisy Lee. Her backstory also revealed that Daisy auditioned for performing arts school Hollywood Arts, but was rejected for being described as "talentless and irritating". Mrs. Lee's first appearance in the episode had her serving Tori Vega, Andre Harris, and Robbie Shapiro at her restaurant, expressing glee at seeing the kids were from Hollywood Arts. When she learned from Tori that she was trying to find someone to provide money for her friend Jade West's play after their school refused to fund the play, Mrs. Lee offered to provide the funds, highlighting her love of theater as her motivation. She also showed the teens her wall of celebrities, which were pictures she'd taken with celebrities who dined at Nozu. Upon meeting with Jade, however, Mrs. Lee showed her true intentions by revealing that she'd made notes on Jade's play on changes she thought would be good, including having the play's main character sing a song as she fell down a well. Jade instantly became infuriated by Mrs. Lee's attempts to change her play, who responded by saying Jade had to listen to her suggestions due to her funding her play. After Tori calmed Jade down as she began to fight with Mrs. Lee, Mrs. Lee acted as though she were content with Jade not heeding her suggestions. But soon after, Daisy came into the theater and was introduced to Jade and Tori by her mother, establishing herself as an overbearing and controlling mother over Daisy. Mrs. Lee also revealed her true motivation for funding Jade's play: to have Daisy play a major role in the play, subtly suggesting she would cancel Jade's play if she didn't comply. Mrs. Lee was shown ecstatically cheering Daisy during performance, despite her singing being pitchy and her role making no sense in the context of Jade's play. After learning that Jade's father (who disapproved of Jade persuing the arts as a career) would be attending her play's opening night and that she wanted it to be perfect so he would finally respect her ambitions, Tori plotted with her friends to make sure Mrs. Lee would miss the opening night performance so Jade could do her play the way she wished. To do so, Tori had her sister Trina pose as a celebrity named Jackie Monet and go to Nozu, with her "manager" (Andre in disguise) telling Mrs. Lee she would take a picture for her celebrity wall after she finished eating. Mrs. Lee initially agreed to stay, but ultimately decided to leave when "Jackie" took too long to eat. Trina then faked a heart attack to get Mrs. Lee to stay, but instead, the villainess took a photo with Trina before rushing out, callously telling her co-employee to dispose of Jackie's body and stay quiet about what had happened. By the time Mrs. Lee got to the theater, however, the play was over and had gone without a hitch. Tori and Jade falsely assured the upset Mrs. Lee that Daisy's performance was great, only for Mrs. Lee to realize the truth when her daughter (who had been suspended from the ceiling for the entire play) called out to her. Mrs. Lee made a few guest appearances in the show afterwards, holding a grudge against Tori and referring to her as "the girl who tried to kill her daughter" in the episode "Andre's Horrible Girl". The episode also revealed that Wok Star broke down and Mrs. Lee used the insurance money to buy her new sushi restaurant Nozu (with implications being that Mrs. Lee burned down the restaurant for the insurance money). In episode 3.10, "How Trina Got In", Tori and Robbie were forced by Mrs. Lee to work in her restaurant to pay off a bill they couldn't pay, obviously taking pleasure in berating the teens. After they paid off their debt, however, Robbie accidentally broke a stack of plates as he and Tori prepared to leave, prompting Mrs. Lee to say they would have to work longer to pay them off. Arguing that she hadn't been the one to break the plates, Tori fled the restaurant, leaving Robbie to massage the foot of Mrs. Lee's employee Kwakoo to pay off his new debt. Category:2010s Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini